Letting Go
by Sweetcrush15
Summary: Tris is an Average 21 year old. Tobias is the sexy detective. What will happen when a traumatic event bring them together? This fanfic is about falling in love and letting go of the past.
1. Teaser

**I will be posting chapter one tomorrow or the next day! Here's a small Teaser for Y'all!**

"Hey beautiful," he said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey," I said with a smile. He bent down for a kiss that I was more than happy to return. The kiss was heated and soon turned into a fiery make-out session. I pulled back after a couple of minutes when I felt a fire start between my legs and knew it wouldn't be long until I had a flashback. As much as I wanted to make love with him, I couldn't let him see me in that horrifying state.

"We can't Tobias," I whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry" he replied pressing his forehead to mine. "I love you Tris. I have since the moment you walked into my office asking for help."

"You could lose your job over this," I stated.

"I know," he admitted, a slight frown on his face. "But I don't care."

**What do think? Review! Review! Review! Thanks Guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

I looked out the window as the subway got closer to my destination. By now my forehead was sweating and my hands were shaking uncontrollably from the nerves of what I was about to do. I know this is the right decision, but that didn't make it any easier. I just hope that this will put _HIM_ away, and maybe then I could get a good night sleep. I'm so exhausted I could sleep for days, maybe even weeks. And I would, if it wasn't for the night mares making me relive that horrible night every time I close my eyes. That's why I'm doing this, so I can move on. I know as long as he's out there, haunting me day and night, I won't be able to really live my life. I'm so tired of being on edge all the time, wondering when or if he might come after me again. I can't take it anymore, I want to feel safe and be happy again, but I realize that as long as _HE _is out walking the streets, I will never be anything but tired and afraid.

The subway came to a stop and I realized mine was next. I hugged my purse to my chest and took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, but no matter how hard I tried I could calm them. Every deep breath made me more fidgety and every second the train got closer to my stop, it made me even more nervous.

So after what seemed like hours, the train finally pulled to another stop, my stop. I hugged my purse even tighter to my chest and slowly stood, my whole body shaking uncontrollably. I walked to the car's door and got out, getting even more nervous with each step I took. I took multiple deep breaths knowing that if I didn't calm down soon I would have a panic attack. I walked up the stairs leading to the city street as I tried to get a hold of myself.

Finally after about a block and a half I was finally starting to calm down. I walked to the building and through the glass doors.

"Hi," said the woman at the front desk. She was short and slim, but still had curves in all the right places. Her light brown hair was wavy, not too much, but enough to make you jealous. Her blouse was white and the neckline showed off her C cupped breasts just so. She was the ype of girl that made you feel bad about yourself when you looked at her. "How can I help you?"

"Um, I'm looking for Officer Eaton," I stuttered, my hands shaking again.

"Sure," she said snottily, looking me up and down. I raised an eyebrow at her wondering why she was acting so rude. She pointed behind her. "His office is straight back there, first door to the left." She said starring daggers at me. I walked past her to his office and nervously knocked on the closed wooden door.

"Come in," said a sexy male voice. I took a deep breath and turned the knob. Just when I stepped through the door I stopped dead in my tracks.

**What do y'all think? Review! Review! Review! And thank you to everyone who reviewed on the Teaser! I'm so glad you all liked it!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Y'all, I'm so sorry about this, but I haven't gotten the next chapter written due to being on bed arrest for four days. I will be writing it this week and hopefully it will be posted at the beginning of next week! Again, I'm so so sorry about the delay! Thank you to all of you for your support and reviews on this story! **


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm so so sorry for the delay of this chapter! Next week is spring break, so hopefully I will be able to write the next chapter and get it to you on time! Again, so sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**

My knees weakened and my hands shook like crazy. What I saw was breathtaking. What I saw was the definition of perfection. What I saw was man, but not just any man. Oh no, this man was so beautiful, so refined, that he could be mistaken for a god. His lips were full and his lashes were long, but not too long, just long enough to touch the skin under his dark eyebrows. His arms were muscular and his black uniform showed off his nice golden tan. This man was the absolute sexiest man I have ever seen in my twenty-one years of living. Just looking at him made my mouth water and my womanhood ache. He was sitting in the chair behind the wooden desk looking relaxed, but his eyes were on alert.

Holy Shit! I thought. No wonder the receptionist was so rude when I said his name.

He cleared his throat, snapping me out of my daze and making me realize that I was staring.

"Oh, sorry," I said as my cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. "Are you Detective Eaton?" I mentally slapped myself. Of course he is idiot! Why else would he be sitting behind the desk!

He smiled at me and I noticed he had two adorable dimples. "Yes I am," he replied. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Um, uh," I stuttered not knowing how to put what I needed in words. I walked in front of the desk after closing the door behind me. "I was told you're the man to go to about an assault," I said looking around the room, not being able to look him in the eyes. It was nice and roomy with lots of wooden bookshelves along both side walls. The back wall was painted an off white and had diplomas hanging on the wall in black frames. There was a plain maroon rug in the middle of the room, and sitting on it was a maple wooden desk that matched the bookshelves. Along with the desk, there was two maroon cushioned chairs with matting maple arms and legs in front of the desk and one comfy looking black office chair behind the desk.

"Yes, I am," he said looking up at me and motioning with his left hand for me to sit. I sat down in the maroon chair to the left and looked at him. He leaned his elbows on the desk and looked at me expectantly.

"What," I asked dumbfounded, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Aren't you going to give me the details so I can help?"

"Oh right! Sorry! I'm just a little nervous about telling anyone," I answered. After about a minute I hesitated and said, "It was a sexual assault. Against me. Two weeks ago."

**Thank you Guys! I Hope you all liked it! Again, I'm so sorry for the delay! As always, Review! Review! Review! I love hearing from you guys! Thanks again for all your support!**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! I'm so very sorry for the delay of this chapter, I guess you could say I had a very long writers block! Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3**

"What's your full name?" asked Detective Eaton not looking up from his notepad as I paced back and forth in front of his desk.

"Beatrice Grace Prior," I answered looking down and toying with the bracelet my mom gave me for graduation. It was a thin, silver chain with small black gems in the center of each link and had three tiny black ravens dangling from it. Each raven represented each of my family members, my mom, my dad, and my annoying older brother. "This is to remind you that no matter how tough life gets, or how lonely you feel, you'll always have us." She had told me as she put it around my wrist and hooked it. Thinking back to that day made me smile, things had been so simple back then.

Detective Eaton let out a small cough, bringing me back to the present.

"Oh, sorry," I blushed. "What did you say?"

"I asked for your date of birth." He replied, raising his eyebrows.

After what seemed like a dozen questions later, he finally dropped his pen and stood up. "One last question," he said walking around to the front of the desk and sitting on the edge, across from where I was standing. He leaned his elbows on his knees and studied me. Silence filled the room as his beautiful blue eyes found mine, his jaw was locked and his face was stern and emotionless. After a couple minutes he asked, "Why did it take you so long to report the assault?"

I took a deep breath in and looked down at the ground. "I didn't want to believe it had happened. I wanted to believe that it was all one horrible and terrifying nightmare, and that it had never really happened to me." I hesitated trying to hold back the tears that had welled up in my eyes. "I tried so hard to keep it a secret. I went to work, acting like nothing had happened, but I could feel him staring at me. Sometimes I would turn around and he would smirk at me, like he knew that he scared me. After about a week, I couldn't take it anymore. I got tired of feeling violated and scared every second of every day." The tears spilled over and ran down my cheeks. "I haven't slept in days." I sniffled and wiped away the tears, still trying to hold it together. "I can't stand it anymore. I just want to feel safe again." And just like that, I came undone, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

I felt a strong set of arms embrace me. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me against him. I nodded as I sobbed against his shoulder.

"I just want to feel safe again." I repeated, crying in between each word.

"I know, I know," he said quietly as he pulled me closer and for the first time in what felt like a long time, I felt safe.

_**Thank you guys soo much for all your support on this book and thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I hope to get the next chapter published soon! Please review! All comments are welcome! And if you have any ideas or requests, I'm always open to them!**_


End file.
